Devastating Punishment Beerus
Beerus= |additional_information = ► 12 Ki Multiplier is 140% ► can be used to raise Super ATK ---- ► His additional ATK +40% is calculated separately, for a total boost of ATK +152% after being attacked; once the first 4 turns are over, it can activate again upon receiving another attack |Events = 100px|link=Surpassing Even the Gods100px|link=Supreme Fusion! Blazing Potara100px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha |EZA Medal Bronze 1 = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x3 |EZA Medal Bronze 2 = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x5 |EZA Medal Bronze 3 = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x7 |EZA Medal Silver 1 = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x10 |EZA Medal Silver 2 = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x30 |EZA Medal Gold = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x30 |EZA Medal Rainbow = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x30 |EZA HP 125 = 9372 |EZA HP 130 = 10022 |EZA HP 135 = 10672 |EZA HP 140 = 11322 |EZA HP 140 locked = 14122 |EZA HP 140 rainbow = 17762 |EZA ATK 125 = 9628 |EZA ATK 130 = 10306 |EZA ATK 135 = 10985 |EZA ATK 140 = 11663 |EZA ATK 140 locked = 14463 |EZA ATK 140 rainbow = 19223 |EZA DEF 125 = 3963 |EZA DEF 130 = 4142 |EZA DEF 135 = 4320 |EZA DEF 140 = 4499 |EZA DEF 140 locked = 7299 |EZA DEF 140 rainbow = 11499 |JPdate = 31 May 2016 |GLBdate = 17 Oct 2016 |JPdateEZA = 6 Nov 2018 |GLBdateEZA = 10 Apr 2019 }} |-|Beerus (Enraged)= |additional_information = ► In Rage Mode he will only launch Super Attacks and take no damage ► Lasts one turn ---- |EZA Medal Bronze 1 = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x3 |EZA Medal Bronze 2 = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x5 |EZA Medal Bronze 3 = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x7 |EZA Medal Silver 1 = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x10 |EZA Medal Silver 2 = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x30 |EZA Medal Gold = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x30 |EZA Medal Rainbow = 40px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Beerus x30 |EZA HP 125 = ∞ |EZA HP 130 = ∞ |EZA HP 135 = ∞ |EZA HP 140 = ∞ |EZA HP 140 locked = ∞ |EZA HP 140 rainbow = ∞ |EZA ATK 125 = 20605 |EZA ATK 130 = 21210 |EZA ATK 135 = 21815 |EZA ATK 140 = 22420 |EZA ATK 140 locked = 25220 |EZA ATK 140 rainbow = 29980 |EZA DEF 125 = ∞ |EZA DEF 130 = ∞ |EZA DEF 135 = ∞ |EZA DEF 140 = ∞ |EZA DEF 140 locked = ∞ |EZA DEF 140 rainbow = ∞ |JPdate = 31 May 2016 |GLBdate = 17 Oct 2016 |JPdateEZA = 6 Nov 2018 |GLBdateEZA = 10 Apr 2019 |Events = 100px|link=Surpassing Even the Gods100px|link=Supreme Fusion! Blazing Potara100px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha |Link_skill = - |Category = Realm of Gods - Movie Bosses - Siblings' Bond - Worthy Rivals - Bond of Master and Disciple }} fr:Châtiment dévastateur - Beerus Category:DBZ Characters Category:UR Category:TEQ Category:Beerus Cards Category:Rank S TEQ Category:Top Leader Category:Extreme damage Category:Supreme damage Category:Immense damage Category:Super TEQ Category:Movie Characters Category:Super Class Category:Transformation Cards Category:Extreme Z-Awakening Cards Category:Ki & Stat Boost Leaders